Smoothies, donuts y fiebre
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Una mañana calurosa de compras, Rin decide que no estaría mal tomar algo fresco en el camino a casa, aunque Yukio no se encuentre demasiado por la labor dado que lleva enfermo unos días. Lo malo es que estar en estado febril y someter demasiado a tu cuerpo puede jugarte malas pasadas.


**Bueno, vale...no se si te gustará por el simple hecho de que ¡Bueno, ya lo leerás en su momento, no haré spoiler!  
El caso es que la fiebre da para muchas cosas y eso~  
****Y me apetecía retarme un poco y escribir algo así, así que te fastidias.  
Pero aun con esas, espero que te guste. **

**Rin**

* * *

La ciudad se encontraba abarrotada y ello hacía que la sensación de calor fuera realmente desagradable. Aparte de que estar en una calle en la cual el sol daba de lleno y no había esquina con sombra desmejoraba en demasía la situación.

Claro que los cuarenta grados de temperatura le quitaban las ganas a cualquiera de estar vagabundeando por las aceras. Sin embargo asarse bajo Lorenzo era algo que no podías evitar que te ocurriera en verano.

Aquel día y a pesar de las pegas de Rin, Yukio consiguió sacarlo de la cama y llevárselo consigo para hacer la compra de la semana con el poco dinero que Mephisto les había dejado a primeros de mes.

Sudando a mares y con las bolsas colgando de las manos, pasaron al lado de un "Dunkin Donuts" el cual anunciaba, cartel en el cristal, la solución a aquella sed tan profunda de todo transeúnte que estuviera muriéndose del calor.

Presa de una sequedad de boca de mil demonios (nunca mejor dicho) el mayor de los Okumura entró sin pensárselo dos veces, desapareciendo en el interior de la tienda con una rapidez pasmosa.

El menor se encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por resistir el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre que, desde hacía un par de días, le aplacaban lentamente. Pensando que no estaría de más refrescarse un poco, acabó siguiendo a su hermano.

* * *

El sitio era alegre y las paredes pintadas en rosa oscuro y naranja eran prueba de ello.

Colocado en el centro se encontraba el mostrador con las estanterías llenas de donuts de variopintos sabores y colores, las máquinas de café y batidos en una de las esquinas y cómo no, las trabajadoras del lugar ataviadas con el delantal a juego con los colores del establecimiento.

Yukio se reunió en la cola con el peliazul, el cual casi estaba dando saltos de alegría solo de ver los dulces al otro lado del mostrador. Poco más y el menor tenía que fregar el suelo de tanta baba.

-¡Maldita sea! O me tomo algo ya o mi lengua se va a convertir en polvo – le comentó nada más verle.

-No seas impaciente, apenas hay dos personas frente a nosotros – aclaró el menor, dejando a sus pies las bolsas y aprovechando el descanso para desentumecerse los brazos.

-¡Uhm! Solo espero que esa cosa que se anuncia en el cartel merezca la pena – refunfuñó.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. El mayor solía comportarse como un crío siempre. Aunque no era algo que le molestase demasiado, puesto que lo veía bastante adorable.

-Ya lo veremos, pesado. –chasqueó la lengua- eres un impaciente.

Rin le dirigió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, fulminándole con ella.

-Calla, cuatrojos...que apenas me queda saliva para insultarte.

* * *

Tras la espera, ambos Okumura citaron lo que querían. El peliazul no pudo evitar dejar una de las bolsas en el suelo y señalar con efusividad el Smoothie anunciado en uno de los carteles sobre ellos, para remarcar su pedido. Casi podía decirse que estaba chillando lo que quería.

Yukio resopló hastiado de las maneras del mayor y esperó a que este hubiera finalizado para imitarle, aunque sin gestos y hablando con más calma.

La chica del mostrador arqueó la ceja dubitativa y se acercó a la caja.

-¡Ah! Perdonad, no pensé que pediríais juntos – se disculpó.

-¡Somos hermanos! – exclamó Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

En aquellos momentos, el castaño hubiera apostado su emblema de exorcista a que a nadie en aquel lugar se le había pasado por la cabeza que el peliazul y él lo eran.

* * *

Tomaron la bandeja con el Smoothie y el sándwich del menor y se encaminaron en dirección a la planta superior del local, que según estaba la parte baja de abarrotada, tenían esperanzas de que fuese algo menos caótica.

A mitad del camino, el peliazul bajó corriendo excusándose de que aún tenía que hacer una cosa.

El menor apenas pudo preguntarle qué era. Cuando estuvo a mitad de la cuestión el peliazul ya había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre.

Resopló cansado y retomó el camino.

* * *

La planta superior estaba vacía, aparte de la continuación de las escaleras y la puerta a los baños. El castaño optó por sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo, las cuales tenían vistas a la planta baja.

Dejó la bandeja y casi se podría decir que deslizó las bolsas de plástico que llevaba cogidas con los antebrazos, sin preocuparse siquiera del daño a los enseres que ello supondría cuando cayeran de golpe.

Estaba demasiado hastiado de todo, el calor le quitaba las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa y eso era algo que le molestaba. Nunca fue chico de quedarse sin nada por lo que moverse, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en estado febril era capaz de estarse quieto.

Se lanzó a la silla y dejó el cuello en hiperextensión por encima del respaldo de ésta, paralizando su mirada en el vivo anaranjado que dominaba el techo de la estancia.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –exclamó Rin mientras dejaba otra bandeja en la mesa y depositaba las bolsas en el suelo, las cuales llevaba consigo igual que el menor.

El menor no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, tanto al escuchar a su hermano como al escuchar las bolsas caer.

-¿Donuts? – sonrió y tomó uno de los dos que el peliazul había traído para darle un mordisco.

Nada más apretar los dientes, notó como el glaseado de chocolate se rompía en cachitos. El bollo era lo suficientemente esponjoso como para que la boca del menor se hiciera agua, sin necesidad de haberlo degustado enteramente. El chocolate le dio aquel pico dulzón que terminó por empalagarle la boca.

Cuando ya pensó que no podía ser más azucarado, notó como una espesa mermelada de frambuesa emanaba del interior del donut. Algo ácida pero no lo suficiente como para estropear el dulce.

Rin puso los brazos en jarra y miró a su hermano, bastante sonriente.

-¿Rico, verdad? –le preguntó, aunque por la cara de placer que había puesto el cuatro ojos, suponía que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

-Delicioso –contestó sonriente. Dejó el donut y se dispuso a coger una servilleta de la bandeja de su hermano para limpiarse la mermelada y el chocolate que le adornaban los labios.

Rin tomó asiento de sopetón, dando un ligero golpe en la mesa con la rodilla consiguiendo que el tembleque por poco hiciera caer el Smoothie.

-¡Puf! Llevo queriendo dar un sorbo a esto desde que nos lo han entregado- comentó, tomando el vaso transparente que contenía aquella especie de batido de frutas y llevándose la pajita que éste contenía a los labios.

Sorbió y notó como el frío líquido se esparcía por su boca. Aquello era algo espeso, como si hubieras metido al batido de frutas algo de yogur.  
Sin embargo y fuera lo que fuese aquella bebida, el peliazul no pudo dejar de beber hasta que un cuarto del vaso quedó vacío. Demasiada sed.

A todo esto, Yukio no pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija en él. Su hermano realmente era un ansioso.

-¡Está buenísimo! –exclamó el mayor, dejando el vaso en la mesa y soltando una especie de suspiro placentero. Al fin había saciado la demanda de su cuerpo y se sentía demasiado a gusto en esos momentos.

-¿Puedo probarlo? –preguntó, antes de que su hermano se abalanzara de nuevo sobre el Smoothie.

-No, haberte pedido algo más que un sándwich ¡Eres un soso! –respondió con sorna Rin, acercándose más la bebida a él. Aunque sin sorber, puesto que buscaba enojar al menor.

-Por favor...tengo sed y los donuts no ayudan con eso ¿Uh? – le dijo mientras acercaba la mano a la del mayor, más exactamente a la que sujetaba la bebida.

-No, no –contestó el peliazul, apartando más el vaso y aumentando la distancia.

-Por favor, Rin... –suplicó ya en las últimas. Esperaba que sus ojos de cordero degollado ablandasen a su hermano.

-¡Uhm! – el mayor sonrió perversamente- ¡Di que me quieres y quizá te de un poco!

-No seas estúpido.

-No hay nadie mas que tu y yo aquí ¿Qué más da? –aclaró.

Yukio no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No le agradaba en demasía la idea.

-¿Y si mientras te lo digo sube alguien? ¡Va a pensar mal de nosotros! –exclamó avergonzado.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y acercó el vaso a la mano que el menor aún mantenía extendida. Por una vez sería compasivo.

-Toma, anda...que no se diga que no soy bueno –le dijo, como si aquel gesto hubiese sido demasiado costoso para él – ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

El castaño dejó de sorber por un momento y levantó la vista del rosado líquido, fijándola en los zafiros que tanto él como su hermano gastaban por ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto dudoso. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el mayor.

-Vamos, Yukio...no soy médico, pero ayer tenías fiebre y hoy te he visto tomándote una pastilla, a la hora de desayunar ¿Estás bien?

El menor no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Era agradable que su hermano se preocupara de él, para variar.

-Sí, sí...descuida, nada que no se cure con un buen descanso y un antifebril–aclaró el menor antes de volver a envolver la pajita entre sus labios para dar otro sorbo.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Rin, con la ceja arqueada. El sonido del sorber dejó de escucharse.

-Seguro – respondió Yukio sonriente.

-Bueno, estés o no estés malo devuélveme eso, que te lo vas a acabar – gruñó el mayor mientras le arrebataba el vaso de la mano.

* * *

En un momento de la tarde, el menor quedó ausente.  
El dolor le martillaba la cabeza y la fiebre parecía volver. Seguramente el medicamento había dejado de surtir efecto y por ello se encontraba de esa forma.

Rin tomó la mano de su hermano, la cual éste apoyaba en su muslo, y la agarró lo más fuerte que pudo. Pero aun así Yukio no parecía percatarse de nada.

-¡Ey, cuatro ojos! Termina ya el donut que te traje, a este paso se va a pudrir sobre la bandeja –susurró. El menor pareció activarse al escuchar su voz.

-Ah, si, claro...-balbuceó, tomó el donut con una mano y se lo llevó a los labios, impregnándolos de nuevo de aquel dulce tan adictivo. Todo ello sin soltar el agarre del mayor.

-¿De veras que estás bien? –insistió Rin.

* * *

Ya habían devorado ambos donuts y al Smoothie solo le quedaban los restos del fondo, los cuales no parecían dejarse sorber.

-Deberíamos irnos –sugirió el peliazul, levantándose de la silla y tomando de nuevo las bolsas en la mano.

-Será lo mejor, se nos va a hacer demasiado tarde –añadió Yukio, imitando a su hermano.

Sin embargo, la fiebre le jugó una mala pasada e hizo un ligero amago de desmayarse. Sus piernas parecieron fallarle y si no llega a ser por los reflejos del mayor, quizá hubiera acabado probando el suelo.

-¡Tsk! Eres un cabezota hermano...si ya te dije yo...-pasó uno de los brazos de su hermano por su cuello y lo arrastró como medianamente pudo. hasta el baño- eres un cabezota.

Lo apoyó contra el lavabo y accionó el grifo de agua fría. El menor cada vez se encontraba con más gotas de sudor frío perlándole el rostro y a cada minuto que pasaba no podía evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran, debido a la fiebre.

Si quería esconder que solo había sido un bajón de azúcar para llegar pronto a casa, lo iba a tener complicado.

Rin tomó una de las toallas de mano que había en el lateral del lavabo y la introdujo bajo el agua, hasta que ésta se hubo empapado del todo. La escurrió y se la colocó al menor en la frente.

-Vaya...aprendes de mí ¿Eh? –comentó Yukio con sorna. El peliazul le respondió, chasqueando la lengua – ahora...abrázame.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal locura de petición. La fiebre le tenía preso de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-No digas estupideces –tragó saliva, nervioso. No es que le agradara en demasía estar a solas con su hermano en estado febril. Y para colmo en un sitio tan delirantemente estrecho. No hacía más que desvariar.

-No digo estupideces. Tras curarte yo siempre te he dado un abrazo...-aclaró el menor. Tomó de la cintura a su hermano y le pegó más a sí.

-¡Yukio! –exclamó Rin más nervioso, si cabía- No es momento de revivir viejos tiempos, estás enfermo...además, yo no soy tú.

-Recuerdo perfectamente como tras cada cura te abrazaba y te daba un ligero beso en los labios. Nunca lo vimos mal hasta que nos enteramos de que no era normal aquel beso ¿Recuerdas? –siguió delirando el menor mientras apretaba más al peliazul contra sí, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¡YUKIO! –exclamó el mayor, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano- ¡No es momento de esto!

-Siempre he querido saber qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llegado a más...

El menor sonrió con malicia y empujó al menor contra la pared del baño. Antes de que éste pudiera siquiera moverse, el menor ya le tenía atrapado por las muñecas y se encontraba con los labios peligrosamente cerca.

Podía notar su agitada respiración, recibía de lleno el calor que el cuerpo de su hermano emanaba debido a la fiebre. A pesar de tener más fuerza que el menor no pudo soltarse y no porque no quisiera, si no porque los labios de su hermano habían finalizado su recorrido y se encontraban contra los suyos, moviéndose hábilmente con la esperanza de que Rin correspondiera. Pero no podía hacerlo, aquello era demasiado extraño y además su cuerpo no parecía responderle.

El menor dejó los labios, al ver que no hacía siquiera el intento de besarle, y continuó bajando por el cuello, entre mordiscos y besos que más de una vez sacaron un gemido de placer al peliazul.

Desaflojó la corbata de su hermano, y sonrió complaciente al ver cómo Rin acercaba avergonzado sus manos para intentar desanudar la corbata ajena.

Pero le temblaban de sobremanera y Yukio se encontraba demasiado excitado como para esperar a que Rin le desnudara del todo. Por ello, antes siquiera de que hubiera aflojado el nudo, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del mayor. Poniéndole más nervioso de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Notó el miembro endurecido de su hermano bajo la ropa y sintió un escalofrío de placer al escucharle gemir contra sus labios.

De pronto, sintió ahogarse y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Notaba agua empaparle la cara y colársele en la boca. Y una presión en la mano derecha, como si alguien la estuviese estrujando.

Cuando quiso emitir queja alguna, todo oscureció.

* * *

-Menos mal que estás bien, Yukio – dijo aliviado el mayor. Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, al lado de su hermano, tomándole con fuerza de la mano derecha.

El castaño parpadeó repetidamente hasta que su vista volvió a la normalidad y miró alrededor. Notaba un fuerte dolor en la sien y sentía la cara húmeda.

El peliazul le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente, antes de comenzar a contarle todo por iniciativa propia.

-Te subió la fiebre y te desmayaste...Te golpeaste al caer con la mesa y quedaste en el suelo y...no sabía que hacer...Solo se me ocurrió ir al baño, empapar la toalla en agua fría y escurrírtela en la cara...Estaba tan nervioso...-explicó un tanto alterado. Tanto que las palabras parecían escurrírsele de entre los labios.

El menor entrecerró los ojos, protegiéndolos de la fuerte luz del techo. El dolor le estaba destrozando, puesto que si ya de por sí le dolía la cabeza, con el golpe había aumentado la sensación.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que aquella aventura en el baño solo había sido una mala jugada de la fiebre. La cual y por suerte no había hecho mella en él físicamente hablando.

Escondió el rostro tapándose con los antebrazos. Había sido tan real que por un momento pensó que quizá podía sentir algo por su hermano.

Demasiado confundido se encontraba en esos momentos como para meditarlo. Claro que darle vueltas a sus sentimientos tumbado en el suelo de un "Dunkin Donuts" no parecía algo demasiado coherente...ni demasiado limpio.


End file.
